Talk:Amity
Has anyone got a good use for this? -_- Skuld 10:15, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :Blood Spikers? I dunno. Probably not. — Stabber ✍ 10:19, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :: Pacifism works fine for that Skuld 10:25, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::I've used it for farming. Outside that this could potentially stop an IWAY team or harm a balanced team if you were using something like a degen or spiking team. | Chuiu 11:07, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :I've had some success using it as a smiting monk. When Warriors charge at me, I turn them off for a while. The smart ones try to engage a different player in combat to end it, ignoring me from then on. The not-so-smart ones stand there for the duration. -- Dashface 07:43, 15 May 2006 (CDT) How about load your self up with derv enchants, then run in, Amity, CoP to spread all the after effects to helpless victims?--Devils Apprentice 10:48, 27 January 2007 (CST) :As soon as foes take damage they loose the Amity hex, so why even bother putting it on them? Queen Schmuck 17:28, 31 January 2007 (CST) Degen doesn't count as damage does it? I also wonder how this works with Spoil Victor (it says lose heath instead of take damage) or lifestealing spells. Maybe it is good for degen builds? namnatulco 17:27, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Life steal definitely doesn't count as damage. I'm pretty sure health loss also doesn't, but I don't think I've ever tested. In any case, you don't want to amity casters, so it doesn't really matter. If you amity an attacker, he won't be able to attack to trigger spoil. --Fyren 04:57, 13 February 2007 (CST) ::Ah well, I've found SV most effective on monk characters, however I agree that amity isnt much of a defensive skill, i'd prefer pacifism in a similar team (see skuld's comment)namnatulco 09:37, 13 February 2007 (CST) :::Perhaps a lameskill template is needed for this? --Gimmethegepgun 23:56, 14 February 2007 (CST) ::::Well, except for turning off melee attackers in PvP, it would never see my skill bar. Even then there are non-elite skills, such as Guardian. Trying to think of other class that could use this to good effect (as an elite)... came up emtpy, much better elite skills exist. Queen Schmuck 01:55, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::::Have I been summoned? ^^ Here's the new template at work! Entropy 11:49, 15 February 2007 (CST) :err... it's a prot spell, but anyway... nice revamp of the template! :) --Gimmethegepgun 14:40, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::It is O_O ?? Not like I remember it... oh well, still sucks. :) Entropy 23:19, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::I used this today. On another note: I went skillcapping today. –Ichigo724 23:23, 15 February 2007 (CST) =LAME status= I could see this being used in UW against Aatxes or something, so that the party could spike down one target at a time, makes aggro control much easier as, if it is used at the right time, you can leave an entire mob unable to attack. LOL or better yet, get a group of touch rangers + a tank with this =P-- [[User:Thelordofblah|'Thelordofblah']] 19:59, 18 February 2007 (CST) :In general, the adjecent part is a problem though >_> –Ichigo724 20:11, 18 February 2007 (CST) :18-21 second duration, 45 second recharge. Unless you nuke the things in your face VERY fast (and without any AoE to keep the hex on them), they will soon be able to pwn you anyway. :( Queen Schmuck 02:27, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::Not to mention the hundreds of people who would instantly drop you from the party if you say you're using Amity as your Prot elite. >< For the Adjacent part, I'm sure this could be worked into a traditional Wammo build, cause you do see some of those in UW... nevertheless the time frame is very very small. I just don't think it would work. Here's an idea, though: use this with a Trapper team. Keep the monsters at bay for 18-20 seconds away from the traps while your Ranger companions set some more. Then those Aatxes can really be pwn't. But it's probably unnecessary... (T/ ) 03:02, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::But, you wont have Spike Trap (or echo, if you run that). namnatulco 05:42, 20 February 2007 (CST) :Throw Dirt. Queen Schmuck 05:23, 19 February 2007 (CST) ::Well, Throw Dirt isn't a 100% chance of no damage, and Monks can't use it. I was meaning more like...traditional Trapper team, but takes one Amity monk with 'em. Still that just goes to prove why the skill is LAME. (T/ ) 05:26, 19 February 2007 (CST) :::I used this skill a few days ago. Needless to say I was randomly capping elites. –Ichigo724 09:21, 19 February 2007 (CST) AB What about in AB? If you get mobbed by something and you are alone, just hit that and maybe focus on one target or run away.--Eloc jcg 22:09, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Depends. I would think you would see a mob heading your way giving you some time to kite. Now, if this did happen and you used Amity, only the melee attackers would be stopped, while the casters made short work of you. :The "Depends" part is, are you a melee fighter? If so, this would be more useful (though I can think of many stances to cut down attacks). As a monk, there are other better elites to bring. If nothing else, even Shield of Judgment would be better with 0 smite attribute points (1 sec cast enough when you see a mob rushing you, though is 15 energy). At least then they get knocked down when they attack, giving you time to run. :SoJ has the same duration at 0 attrib as Amity (same duration progression), and it works on anything that attacks you, spells or attacks, and not just melee attackers that just happened to be next to you when it is cast. :I think you might get the point though, this skill isn't that great, and as an elite, it is LAME. As someone else mentioned, the only time I have used it was when I capped it, just to see how well it worked (not good). Queen Schmuck 23:09, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::Since when does SoJ work on spells? This really is crappy tho. namnatulco 07:38, 5 March 2007 (CST) :::It was late is my only answer. Last night I also said that CoP removed your maintained enchanments on others too (lost my mind!). Bad self, no more wiki late at night! Queen Schmuck 11:48, 5 March 2007 (CST) ENLIGHTENMENT!!!! Can't we replace Mist Form with this skill in ele farming builds and actually have a successful run with it? (t- ) 21:58, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :"For 8...18 seconds, adjacent foes cannot attack. '''For each foe, Amity ends if that foe takes damage.'"'' –Ichigo724 22:00, 2 April 2007 (CDT) I think it's safe to call this the most absolute useless elite of all 3 chapters of gw. This skill will never see use....ever -_- P A R A S I T I C 20:30, 12 April 2007 (CDT) :Which is why it has been declared LAME. If this was a 10 energy 30 second recharge non-elite, it would probably be seen on monks. As it is now, only time people admit to having it on their bar is when they capped it. For a look at one of the other monk useless elites, check out Balthazar's Pendulum (someone was on wacky weed when they made that one). Queen Schmuck 22:13, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::I just might have to make a Team focused on this Elite. Remember that degen does not count for damage, and neither does Deep Wound or other Conditions. So: combine an Amity frontline tanking Prot monk (55 variant perhaps?), a Plage Sending + Virulence Necro, and a Mesmer or two to keep casters from doing anything. (T/ ) 22:44, 12 April 2007 (CDT)